


Forever Yours

by deamrose10



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deamrose10/pseuds/deamrose10
Summary: time heals all wounds, for better or for worse.. epilogue for my previous story "Missing You" (umi/maki)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Love Live not mine ^_^

Umi sighed as she laid her head on the outer rim of the tub, trying to relax. It's the day after her reunion with Maki, and both were emotionally drained from all the apologizing and crying they did. They haven't really talked about anything yet, feeding Maki and trying to organize the apartment a daunting task on their own, and soaking her tired body is bliss for her disoriented mind. She's happy to finally see the beautiful redhead again, but it doesn't really mean that they're officially back together, not until they've talked things through.

Eyes closed and deep in thought, Umi didn't notice the door to the bathroom opening. She heard something being dropped and opened her eyes to reveal Maki getting inside the spacious tub and crawl towards her, smiling. Umi smiled back, reaching out her hand to touch the other girl's cheek, as Maki straddled the bluenette's legs, slumping her head on the crook of Umi's neck, her hands on the other's shoulders. Being together for several years made the two comfortable in each other's presence, and bathing together is not something new for the both of them.

Maki sighed in pleasure as her beloved Umi lightly splashed warm soapy water on her neck and shoulders and soothingly rubbed them after, kissing the side of her head affectionately. How she longed for this, to be able to feel loved by Umi again after months of being separated, to be held as if she was the most precious thing in the world, to feel safe. If this was a dream then she never wanted to wake up again. It's a good thing the two invested in a heated jacuzzi than a regular bathtub, or else both would've been shivering like crazy by now.

The younger girl unconsciously caressed the underside of Umi's breast gently with her thumb, as if out of habit, and the bluenette pulled her closer, savoring the feel of Maki's body against hers and sighing in contentment. She didn't want to ruin this moment, but they needed to talk, and now's as good a time as any to get everything out in the open and to clear the air. She heard Maki mumble an "I love you" as she kissed her chest, and Umi smiled as she gently pushed her away by her shoulders, making Maki look up at her. The older girl smiled at her lover reassuringly, caressing her lips with her thumb and kissing her forehead. The redhead just nodded, understanding where this was headed.

"I missed you, so much that it hurts. The first few days after I left felt like an eternity, and I almost gave in, to come back and beg you to forgive me. But I know that we needed it, to clear our heads and think about what we've been doing wrong. You know that I will always be honest with you, and all I ask right now is for you to be honest with me." Maki took Umi's hand and kissed it, nodding her head. Umi smiled again, fondly staring at her partner before continuing.

"Back then I was scared, something I once believed to never feel when I'm with you. Scared that you've changed, scared that you'll realize you don't need me, scared that you'll hurt me. And you did, Maki. Everything you said, everything you did, it hurt. I didn't know what was happening to you, to us, and I got scared and confused that all I wanted to do was to run away. And I did, but by doing that I subjected the two of us into even more misery that it became hard to go a day without seeing you, without knowing how you were. And I'm really sorry for that, for not being strong enough to handle what we're going through, for abandoning you." Maki caressed Umi's face as tears started to roll down her cheeks, understanding her lover's need to let all her pent up emotions out, and that she needed to hear this as well, even if what she's saying feels like a knife was piercing her heart.

"Please make me understand. What changed? Is this about school? Did I do something that offended you? Is this about my students? I want to understand, Maki!" Umi was gripping the redhead's hands tightly, her eyes pleading with her to say something. Maki stared at her lover's face while still caressing the soft skin, trying to organize her own thoughts before replying.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Umi. Please don't ever think that. I just love you way too much that my jealousy got out of hand and I ended up hurting you. I guess I'm not used to not being with you for long periods of time, that I got too dependent on your presence, that I got anxious because I believed that you're paying less and less attention to me since you started teaching at the dojo. I know that it's a stupid reason, and that I've been just as busy with school, but I couldn't control myself. I'm not stupid and I'm not blind to not notice how other people see you, because that's how I see you, just on a deeper level. You're perfect, and I really can't blame them for wanting to catch your attention. I got scared that you don't want me anymore, that you'll leave me because I'm difficult, that you'll stop loving me. Deep down I know that's not true, but if you have your own insecurities, so do I, and that I resorted to anger as means to let out all my frustrations instead of talking to you. I'm just human, and I make mistakes, and I'm so sorry for hurting you. But please, don't leave me ever again! I won't be able to handle it the second time!" Umi hugged Maki tightly as the redhead cried, mumbling apologies and I love you's on her shoulder. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry, because all these stemmed from misunderstandings and what-ifs, and that something so petty grew to something big because of their lack of communication. And regardless of what Maki says, the older girl is still partly to blame for the situation they placed themselves in, and that they needed to do something about it.

"I love you so much, Maki. Please remember that, but with the way we are right now, I don't think it's right for me to return here, at least not yet." The redhead, alarmed, pushed herself away from Umi, violet eyes widening in fear.

"You're leaving me again? You can't! Umi, please, you're joking right?" The bluenette held the younger girl's shoulders and caressed them gently but firmly to calm her down.

"Don't get me wrong, my love. I want nothing more than to stay here with you, but we can't pick up where we left off and brush things as if they didn't happen. We'll still be together, but I won't move back in. Not until we both put ourselves back in order. You can't continue being dependent on me, Maki, and I need to learn to love myself more so that I can give you the love you fully deserve. Do you understand?" Maki was about to argue, but seeing how resolute her partner is about her decision, she gave in despite her confused feelings. Umi smiled and claimed the redhead's mouth over and over again, hoping to convey the love and pride she feels for the other. They separated, panting, and Umi gazed at her partner's eyes with so much love and devotion that it was Maki's turn to feel slightly overwhelmed, but at the same time happy, because it's been too long since she last saw Umi's beaming face that seemed to be glowing, and it was directed at her.

"Think of this as a second chance to court each other again. You did say once that you didn't get the chance to play hard to get because you gave in to me so easily," Umi teased as Maki blushed hard at the memory, planting her face back on Umi's neck to hide her flushed face. The bluenette just giggled and hugged Maki to her for a few minutes more. They finally finished their bath, paying mind to their wrinkled fingers, and decided to just spend the day in bed, talking about everything that happened within the time they've been apart, content on just being together for now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maki!" "Maki-chan!" The said redhead turned around and smiled to see her friends come up to her, pride in their eyes.

"Ah, minna! You all came!" Maki said as she hugged them one by one.

"Of course, we did! We wouldn't miss the graduation of our very own future doctor now, would we?" Nico said as she handed Maki a bouquet of red roses, a gift from all of them. The younger girl beamed as she took the flowers and cradled them carefully to her chest.

"Maki-chan, omedeto-nya!" Rin said as she clung onto Maki again, smothering her with big hugs, and since it's a special day, the redhead didn't mind.

"You did it, Maki-chan! Omedeto! My cards said that this day will bring about a brighter future for you from now on." Nozomi said, her hands full with her tarot cards. Maki beamed, grateful to have very supporting and devoted friends.

"Arigatou, minna!" They finally settled down and made their way to the parking lot to get their cars and meet up with Maki's parents at the restaurant where they will celebrate.

"Ne, where's Umi? I thought her flight was due last night? Don't tell me she got delayed! And today of all days, too!" Nico asked as she climbed inside Kotori's car, not noticing the sudden sad look Maki wore when she heard the question as she climbed inside her own car with Hanayo and proceeded to lead the party, which consists of Rin, Nozomi, and Eli in one car and Honoka, Kotori, and Nico in another, to the venue.

"We're not really sure, she hasn't contacted us yet. Don't worry, Nico-chan! I'm sure she'll show up before the day ends. Umi wouldn't miss Maki's special day for anything!" Honoka said as she and Kotori shared a secret smile that was fortunately unseen by the older girl.

"Maki, what's the matter?" Hanayo asked as she stared at her friend. The redhead sighed and looked at the other girl with a sad smile after stopping for a red light.

"Nothing, really. It's just that I haven't talked to Umi much since she left to visit her sister in Europe a month ago. I know we decided to give each other space, even though I suck at it, but for the past month she seemed distant, always cutting our conversations short, and sometimes not answering my calls at all! I sent her a message regarding today, but she never answered me. Honoka and Kotori did say that Umi got it, but why not tell me directly?" Maki solemnly said as she started driving again.

"I'm sure she was just busy. Aside from visiting her sister, she did say that she was also meeting up with a few potential clients for the studio. This is Umi-chan, she won't do anything to deliberately upset you."

"I know, it's just strange, that's all. And I really miss her. I expected her to be here. I wanted her to see me go up on stage, for her to be proud of me."

"You know that she's very proud of you, Maki-chan. Let's just wait for her and try to enjoy ourselves, okay? It's still a happy day, after all." Maki smiled her thanks as they arrived at the restaurant and parked her car, the others following after. Honoka and Kotori suddenly rushed over to block everybody from entering, a handkerchief dangling from Kotori's hand.

"Maki-chan, your parents have a surprise for you! They said you should wear a blindfold first, though."

"What? Don't be ridiculous! I'll get to see it anyway so no need for that."

"Aww, come on, Maki-chan! Just this once, please?" Kotori begged but advanced towards the younger girl anyway and holding up the cloth.

"Go on, Maki. Humor your parents a bit. I'm sure it's going to be a great surprise if they want you to go through all this trouble for it," Eli encouraged, took the blindfold and placed it on the redhead's eyes before she could answer.

"Mou! Fine! Let's just go before I trip or something." Honoka and Kotori led Maki inside the restaurant, with the others following behind curiously. Suddenly, Maki heard them gasp and she instinctively tensed up.

"What? What's the matter? Are we there yet? Can i take this off now?" She was about to remove the cloth herself when, suddenly, a pair of very familiar hands reached out and took it off for her. The redhead blinked a few times before finally focusing on the person in front of her. Well, kneeling before her, that is.

It was amusing to see the beautiful Umi, wearing beige stilettos and light blue cargo dress pants with a fancy blouse tucked in it, kneeling before a dumb stricken Maki, holding up a little red box for everyone to see.

"Maki. No words can express how proud I am for all that you've achieved so far, for the beautiful woman you have become. I know it's been difficult, and regardless of what you say, I'm still sorry for adding to your troubles, but know that I'll always support you in everything you do. If you'll allow me, I'll gladly stay by your side from here on out; to take care of you, to cherish you, to protect you, to love you. You, of all people, know that I won't make any empty promises, and all I ask is for you to trust me. I am kneeling here, now, before you, because I want to prove to you that what we have is real, and that I'm confident enough to say that I'm finally worthy of the love you unselfishly keep on giving me. With the blessing and approval of your parents, I now ask you, Nishikino Maki, will you marry me?"

Maki was speechless as Umi opened the box to reveal an elegant silver band with a beautifully carved diamond shaped like a rose in the center, supported by small blue pear-shaped sapphires that run like leaves on the top half of the ring. The future doctor gazed back and forth to the ring and her beloved Umi, tears streaming down her eyes. And finally, as if woken from a dream, she leaped onto the bluenette, chanting yeses and I do's as Umi slipped the ring on her finger, much to the joy of their friends and family.

"I love you, so, so much, Umi. I'm never letting you go again." Umi smiled amidst the tears in her eyes as she gave Maki a quick kiss filled with love.

"I'm forever yours, Maki."


End file.
